


In Love with a Villain

by Littlewildcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Cabin Sex, M/M, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlewildcat/pseuds/Littlewildcat
Summary: Steve Rogers is in love with the villain Iron Man
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	In Love with a Villain

Steve moaned as he clawed at the shoulders above him trying to get some type of purchase. He adjusted his legs so he can better grip the waist that was over him.  
“ Please Iron Man.... please...” he no longer knew what he was begging for.   
The mechanical voice chuckled. “ Are you enjoying this darling?”  
“ Yes!” Steve moaned as he felt something run over his prostate. His cock felt so real and life like. It felt like a human man was fucking him.   
He felt Iron Man begin to piston his hips faster. “ Come on baby. You’re almost there. Come for me.”

Steve squealed and squirmed as he felt his prostate overstimulated. This is their third round and even super soldiers needed a break. This was going to be his fifth orgasm of the night. Iron Man hadn’t even cum once yet... well if he could cum.   
Iron man traded his lips with a metal finger. Steve opened his mouth and let him push his fingers in.   
“ Yeah just like that baby. Suck it. Show me how good you can suck.” He encouraged. Steve swirled his tongue and moan loudly. Iron man pulled out his fingers and gave Steve a loud spank on his right ass cheek. “ You like that? Huh? Like me spanking that ass? So tight....I can pound you all day..” he delivered another spank to his rear. Steve cried out at the impact. 

Steve whimpered and braced himself. “ I’m close... so close...” he panted. He could feel the bed begin to move with iron man’s movements. He grasped Iron man’s head and brought him down for a kiss. He couldn’t kiss back, but at least Steve could show him how much he was enjoying it. Steve felt iron gauntlets under his knees push him upward and spread his legs wide as iron man took him in a new position. Steve screamed in pleasure.   
“ Come on, baby, I know you got one more in ya.”  
And with a particularly hard thrust Steve felt his vision whitened as he came hard. 

“ I’m guessing you enjoyed yourself?” Steve felt groggy as he tried to locate the voice. He turned his head and saw Iron Man.   
“ You came so hard you blacked out.” He explained. He was wiping Steve’s stomach down with a warm rag. It felt nice. Iron man stood up and tucked Steve back in.

“ You’re not staying?”

“ You know why I can’t.”

“ Please...” he begged softly. 

“ I’m a villain. I could get caught.”

Steve looked down, ashamed. 

He heard a loud sigh. “ Stop the puppy eyes and move over.”

Steve smiled and wiggled to the other side of the bed. He laid in his side and allowed Iron Man to spoon him from behind.   
“ Happy now?” The metal man grumbled.

Steve smiled. “ Very.”

Steve smiled even more when Iron Man placed his gauntlet on top of his own hand.

“ I wish we could always be this way.”

Iron Man huffed. “ I wouldn’t mind but your little BFF assassin would like nothing more than to shove his AK-47 up my ass.”

“ He really is not that bad. And in his defense every time he sees you your stealing something.”

“ But was the EMP really necessary?”

“ You called him gothic Jesus.”

“ Well he shouldn’t dress like that then.”

“ You don’t need to antagonize him.”

“ I don’t antagonize him, I’m just giving him an opinion of his fashion choices.”  
Steve gave him a deadpanned look.

“ Come on babe, do you really have to talk About another man in bed? You know how jealous that makes me.” Iron Man pouted.

Steve smirked. “ Maybe there’s a way you can change that.” Steve kissed Iron Man again. 

“ Hmmm.... I think I can think of a few ways.”

Steve giggles and allowed Iron Man to push him back onto his back. He leaned his forehead against Steve’s.

“ You Mr. Rogers are a menace.”  
Steve smiled and threw his arms around the metal shoulders.   
“ But... you are my menace.”  
Steve sighed as he felt Iron man caress his sides.  
He reached behind him and grabbed onto Iron Man’s buttocks encouraging him to push down and rub against him. 

The metal man tutted. “ So horny, my little minx.” 

Steve giggles and kiss Iron Man. He pulled back when he heard his phone ring. He groaned As he threw his head back. Iron Man sighed and rolled off him so Steve could grab his phone. 

“ This is Steve.”

“ Where the fuck are you?!” Bucky roared through the phone. 

Steve sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Shit he was angry.

“ I’m fine Buck. I’m letting off some steam. I’ll be home soon.” Steve saw Iron Man look at him and if he could make facial expressions he was pretty sure he would see a disappointed face. 

“ Yeah does that blowing off steam include a tin man in red?”

Before Steve could retort he saw Iron Man roll off the bed, his body shielding Steve, despite the fact the arrow was not aimed for him, as he dodged a familiar looking arrow. 

“ Are you out do your god damn mind! You almost hit Steve!”

“ how the hell does it know your name,” Bucky growled as Steve saw him walk through the bedroom door with a handgun loaded and pointed at Iron Man. 

Iron Man maneuvered his body until his back was toward Steve and was completing shielding him from Bucky.

“ I’m going shove that gun right up-“

“ Shellhead! Enough, please don’t fight.” Steve admonished.

“ He started it!”

“Bucky you too. He’s not going to hurt me.”

“ Are you sure Steve? I think I should take him out right now.”

Steve saw Nat and Clint walk into the room. Clint has his arrow notched and aimed at Iron Man. 

“ Hit me Robin Hood and I will make sure you are never able to shoot an area again.”

Steve his Irons Man’s Shoulder, causing him to grunt. “ Enough! I don’t want them to hurt you! And guys stand down. I’m fine. He wasn’t hurting me.”

At that moment the wall to their right was crashed open as three familiar figures made their way through. “ Party’s over guys.” 

Steve groaned as he saw War Machine and Iron Patriot stride in with Rescue taking up their flank. 

“ See Stevie! They are trying to ambush you!”

“ What the hell are you three doing here!” Iron man hissed.

“ Saving your ass. Do you really thing we would let you be by yourself when you are going to fool around with your boyfriend? Just because you make him a homemade Italian dinner it doesn’t mean his best friend isn’t going to kick your ass for banging his friend.” Rescue said

“You told them?!” Steve said scandalized.

“ He didn’t have to. He’s not exactly sneaky.” Iron Patriot clarified. 

“ That and he accidentally opened his comm channel when you two were playing hide the cannoli.” War Machine Added.

“ Can you three just leave? I got this under control!” Iron man snapped. 

“ Yeah. I’m sure you do.” War Machine states as he turned his attention to Bucky. “ All right Grunge metal if you let our boy go I won’t pummel your to a pulp.”  
Bucky glared at him but didn’t take his gun away from Iron Man’s direction.”

“Please we don’t have to-“

It all happened so fast. First War Machine lunged and Bucky quickly turned to point his gun at the robot a  
But was disarmed. Bucky went to defend himself and then Nat threw a small EMP at War Machine. Steve watched helplessly as Iron Man moved out of his reach and jumped in front of the projectile. He screamed and then fell on his side with a thud.

“ Iron Man!” He yelled and scrambled over to the body of his lover. This couldn’t be happening.   
Steve shakes him gently but his eyes were dim and the arc reactor was a faint glow. “ No...no...no” Steve whimpered. He felt Bucky put a hand on his shoulder, saying something that sounded much like an apology.

“ Jesus Christ.” War Machine groaned in an exasperated tone. “ Out of the way.”

Steve looked up questioningly as the huge machine kneeled next to iron man.the man put his hands on his face plate and tore it off.   
Steve heard a loud gasp as he saw the face of a beautiful  
Man with brown eyes and a well trimmed facial hair. 

“ You idiotic son of a bitch.”War Machine greeted.

“ Jesus Christ... lets not repeat any time soon. Preferably never. And I’m pretty sure mom will not appreciate you calling her a bitch.” He panted. War Machine flicked the brunettes nose causing him to wince. 

“ Wait... you’re human?” Clint asked in awe.

“ Yeah, what did you think I was?”

Steve blushed. He didn’t think he was human either.  
The man turned to him. “ Oh god... you thought I was a robot! I thought all that dirty talk was just some role play but you actually thought terminator was fucking you.”  
Steve felt his face heat up. This was so embarrassing.

“ Well who you the fuck are you then?” Bucky asked. 

The man smirked. “ Well i don’t care what you call me, but Stevie over there just call me Tony because he will be yelling it later once you all leave and let us do the horizontal tango.”

Steve stared around him wide eyed. Yep. They were going to definitely have to set some ground rules.


End file.
